War  Rrating
by flameretardant
Summary: AU-Tai & Matt live in a Japan modeled after Nazi-Germany. When Matt asks Tai to be his, the brunette should accept to save his family from poverty. But will Tai's principles let him accept? Yamachi. R-rated part of the fic. See A/N for details.


AU-Tai & Matt live in a Japan modeled after Nazi-Germany. When Matt asks Tai to be his, the brunette should accept to save his family from poverty. But will Tai's principles let him accept? Yamachi. R-rated part of the fic. See A/N for details.

A/N: Chapter 5 of my epic writing project "War". This is listed separate from the rest of the story because it's a hard R. In case you're just interested in smut and don't care much about the plot, here's the long and short of it:

Matt's a commander in a nazi-inspired army. He's known Tai since they were children and loves him. Tai loves Matt back too but Tai's a rebel – Matt wants to marry Tai so he can keep him safe but Tai keeps refusing because Matt is a part of the oppressive government that Tai is fighting. In chapter 4, Matt's army caught Tai and Kari; Tai is brought to Matt.

The not dirty stuff is here: .net/s/6483491/1/War

Ok notes about uke-seme dynamics – even though I hate the traditional crying virgin delicate uke who needs to be protected from his own shadow, I very much like a traditional promiscuous seme – so Matt's the type who f's around a lot. Matt's has sexy time with Sora. Then he tries to seduce Tai - then he has sexy time with another chick. Matt's a badass :D

I don't think it's completely OOC for Matt to do a bunch of chicks – he's a rockstar in the cannon after all and they get panties thrown at them all the time. And I only see Tai as an uke so I write him as one but I try to write him as a man still; I hope I haven't made him into a girl without boobs.

_**CHAPTER 5:**_

"This is the Commander's tent." The guard leading him was a beefy redhead with a full beard. "Try leaving it without him and the boys and I get to find out how many of us can fit at one time in your sister."

Tai thought he was prepared for any scenario when the vile guard held open the tent flap. He probably wouldn't win if it came down to a fight – but he would sure leave some lasting bruises. In best case scenario, Matt would listen to reason and Tai could negotiate his sister's release.

He certainly never expected to see a redheaded young woman naked and moaning on the equally naked blonde's lap. Her head was thrown back in pleasure as Matt nuzzled her breasts and fondled her butt as he moved lazily within her. This was not the first time Tai had seen a woman naked. He lost his virginity when he was 16 to a girl who lived across the street. Since then, he had a couple of girlfriends and he thoroughly enjoyed their company – but he was uncomfortable about other people's sex-lives, didn't even like porn. Watching while Matt fucked a woman felt like some kind of sick voyeurism.

It had not been a few seconds since he'd entered the tent but it felt like an eternity. There was a painful heaviness in his heart as he watched the scene – but he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away. Matt claimed to love him, right? So what was he doing with that redhead in his arms?

Suddenly the blond lifted his head from the woman's chest and piercing blue eyes met shocked brown ones. Keeping his eyes locked on Tai's, Matt smirked and then thrust his hips up so forcefully that the redhead on top of him screeched out his name and wrapped her limbs around him like a boa constrictor. Tai blushed violently and jerked his head away immediately, squeezing his eyes tightly shut and trying not to listen as the pitch of her screams and moans increased. The creaking sound of the bed got so loud Tai was sure he'd hear it crack any second now.

Minutes later, Tai heard her come loudly after a particularly rough thrust. He stayed still, head turned to the side and trying to ignore the sound and smell as the two moist bodies separated from each other. He heard the rustle of clothes sliding over skin and fervently hoped this would end soon.

"Oh – you were the reason he got so excited in the middle, hmm?" Tai opened his eyes and looked at the woman who had addressed him. She was in her early 20s, 5'5 and slim – her amber eyes were beautiful but jaded as she stared him down. "You certainly aren't what I was expecting…"

As Matt, now dressed in a pair of pajamas moved towards them, the woman walked out of the tent, dismissing them both. "I'll be seeing you around."

Tai looked Matt straight in the eyes, his brown eyes mocking the blond. "So you love me, huh?"

Matt smirked back at him. "Now dear, I wasn't expecting you here so soon… And anyway, is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" He moved closer to Tai, not yet touching him but so close the shorter man could feel the heat radiating off him. He bent his head down to the brunette's ear and pressed a soft kiss to the slim brown throat. "Were you imagining what it would be like to be in her place?"

Tai couldn't help the gasp that left his throat. In fact, while he was watching them, his treacherous mind _had_ supplied images on himself sitting on Matt's lap, his own brown legs wrapped around that toned waist, his fingers in that pale hair, the blonde's tongue lazily exploring his mouth as he leisurely thrust into Tai.

He did not consider himself a homosexual – had only been attracted to women before and even now, never found himself interested in any other man. But when Matt had kissed him in their drunken state one night a couple of summers back, he'd had this _need_ to press against that tall hard body in complete surrender and let the blond take whatever he wanted from him. He'd been half-relieved, half-disappointed when Matt stopped; at that point, Tai was lost in a pleasurable haze straddling the blonde's lap. Matt's large hands were possessively roaming the brunette's body, one hand lazily cupping Tai's ass. Tai remembered the feeling of Matt's hard erection grinding against his private entrance through Matt's rough jeans and his own thin shorts; he remembered wondering what it would feel like inside him.

Just as he felt Matt's arms start to wind themselves around him and begin to pull him closer, he came to his senses. No! This was wrong! The bastard had been fucking someone else not 10 minutes ago!

Tai jumped back violently, pushing Matt away with as much force as he could muster. "Get away from me you dirty scum – I can smell that tart on you and it's going to make me sick!" He took several steps back, trying to put as much distance as he could between the blond and himself.

Matt frowned in annoyance. Damn! He thought he was getting close too. Well, no matter. Now that Tai was with him, he could take his sweet time in teasing him till the darker man was reduced to nothing but a simpering ball of nerves, begging Matt to claim him. But, Tai was right about this situation,

"I'm sorry. Touching my future bride with the scent of a common harlot on me is despicable. I am ashamed I would try something so low."

Tai blinked at the apology. It certainly sounded sincere. Never mind the psychotic blond called him his 'future bride'. Atleast he had stopped trying to seduce him.

"I'm going to go take a shower – why don't you make yourself comfortable? There is some fruit, cheese and bread on that table if you are hungry." He pointed to a corner of the large tent.

Tai looked at the food – it did look good but… "It's been a long day and your guards threw us around right proper – can I take a shower too?"

Matt bent his head down slightly to look Tai directly in the eyes – "Want to take one together? I can give you a massage while we're in there…" A suggestive smirk played on his perfect lips.

Tai saw red and smacked the blond on the arm. "Pervert! You _just_ finished doing it five minutes ago! How can you want it again right now? Did you sleep your way into becoming Commander?"

Matt didn't bother to answer, looking completely unperturbed. He walked over to a trunk by his bed and pulled out a t-shirt and some pajamas. "They'll be big on you but better than those rags you're wearing now. You're going to use the common-soldiers' showers." He tossed the clothes at the brunette and then walked out of the room.

Tai followed him silently.

_**W-A-R**_

Tai hissed as the cold water touched his heated skin. Summer was just starting and it was a relief to cool down like this. He tiredly leaned against the rough tiles in the shower. He'd forgotten how exhausted he was during the heated situation with the blond. But now the events of the day came back to him – being captured while he and Kari gathered supplies, the way those men had looked at his innocent sister, flashing the ring and demanding they be taken to Matt to protect Kari from those soldiers' lusts.

How was his sister doing? TK promised him he would keep an eye on her. Said he would keep her in his own tent that night. Tai did not know how to feel about that. On one hand, he had known TK since the boy had been a toddler – the young blond was so gentle by nature and Tai could not imagine him willfully hurting anyone. On the other hand, TK was a hardened Captain in the army, a young man with needs while Kari was beautiful girl alone in his tent. Tai felt queasy and turned green.

What about his mom? She must be worried sick because Kari had not returned last night – she may be wondering if Kari was now an army prostitute or maybe she thought Kari had been killed in some explosion. Atleast she knew Kari was with him –that probably gave her some comfort.

Or not. His mother had hated his joining the rebels.

The rebels - they must be wondering where he was by now too. They needed him – after working in construction for 10 years and moving from one job-site to another, Tai knew the layout of the city well. Tai was a valuable asset every time the rebels set up a bomb because he could usually tell where the weakest spot was in a building's foundation.

And Matt? What did the blonde think he could get from him? Tai knew that Matt could have any lover he wanted, had seen the proof firsthand. So why did the blond want him so much?

He deliberately pushed away thoughts of his captor as he finished up his shower and headed back to the tent, the sneering guard following closely behind him until he was safely inside the tent again. He was surprised to find he was not alone. A light-brown haired woman was setting up a cot in a dimly lit corner. Ahh… so he wouldn't be forced to share the blonde's bed. The thought relieved and disappointed him at the same time.

By the time she was done, Matt came back to the tent in a fresh pair of pajamas, a towel in his blond hair. Tai couldn't help notice the beads of water clinging to the taller man's bare chest and arms. Matt was not heavily muscled but Tai could tell there was real strength in those toned arms.

"Like something you see?" The appreciation must have shown on his face if Matt's teasing voice was any indication.

_Idiot! You've seen this guy naked many times before! Stop acting like a little virgin. _Tai schooled his face back to nonchalance as best as he could. "Nah … you're just a lot scrawnier under the uniform."

"That's funny… for a second you were looking at me like I was a piece of meat… too much to hope for I guess." The big blond eyed him up and down again. "I like you in my clothes."

Tai looked away uncomfortably, forcing himself not to blush. He tugged at the hem of the t-shirt nervously. There was something so intimate about being dressed in Matt's clothes – it's almost as if they were lovers.

Which they were not. And would not be.

Atleast until Matt realized he was on the wrong side of this civil war.

"I have something for you." Matt came up to stand in front of the brunette. He pulled Tai's ring out of his pocket. He took Tai's left hand and lifted it up so that he could look into the brunette's rich brown eyes as he kissed the ring finger and slid the ring back to its place. Tai could not stop the blush that flooded his cheeks this time.

Matt pulled Tai tight up against him, kissing his forehead and trailing his lips down Tai's narrow face. He stopped for a second and looked up to stare straight into beautiful chocolate eyes.

Embarrassed at being stared at so unabashedly, Tai dropped his gaze... He knew he should move as far as he could from the blond but the way those hungry blue eyes were staring at him – like he was the blonde's last meal, he couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach. Matt smirked and lowered his mouth to the brunette's, thoroughly exploring the soft insides of his mouth.

Instead of pushing the blond away as he knew he should, Tai sighed his appreciation as Matt's lips met his, and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck to keep himself up right. He didn't notice the blond backing him up towards the bed until the back of knees hit the bed and he suddenly found himself on his back, Matt's body a solid comforting weight on top of him.

"Nnn... Matt…," Tai gasped as Matt's mouth left his to start working at his neck and jaw, hands on his back at the edge of his draw-string pajamas. Tai's own hands were splayed on Matt's chest – he could feel the hard muscles sliding under the soft skin.

Matt looked up from his neck for a second to stare down at Tai. Oh. My. God. Those big eyes staring up at him, disarrayed dark hair laying on his white pillow, cheekbones flushed with heat. The feeling of that slender body pressing against him in surrender and acceptance nearly undid him. He let out a sexy groan and dove for the brunette's kiss bruised lips, grinding his hips into the smaller man so Tai realized exactly what he did to him.

Tai's eyes widened as felt the proof of the blonde's desire against his inner thigh. Both their pants were a light cotton and did not offer much protection, not that he wanted any. "Ahhhnnnnn…" He couldn't help grinding his hips back up against the blond in response – oh god… how he wanted this man. He wanted Matt to strip them both right now till they were naked as the day they were born. Then he wanted to wrap his legs tightly around those muscled hips and draw Matt into himself, and let the blond claim what was rightfully his.

Matt had similar ideas. "Please don't deny me anymore…" The bigger man sighed against his lips.

"Yeeesss….," Tai sighed back, tangling his fingers in Matt's hair as the blond kissed his mouth again.

"Marry me tomorrow and be mine forever."

_Yes… yours… Foreve..wait…. What…?_ All at once, Tai remembered where he was and realized who exactly he was moaning underneath. This was not just Matt, the boy he had known since childhood and had loved with all his heart since he was 16. This was Commander Yamato Ishida – a man who believed he was superior to Tai and others like him because of his ethnicity. No! He could not do this!

"Stop!" He pressed his palms against that hard chest and pushed with all his might.

Matt didn't know what happened – one second he was in heaven, with Tai's delicious body squirming underneath him, rubbing him in all the right places. The next, he was falling on his ass and the beautiful brunette was scrambling off the bed on the other side. The blond was heavy and strong but he was not expecting Tai try and throw him off, and regrettably the brunette had been able to use that to his advantage. _Things had been going so well… What went wrong…? _

"Tai, why did you push me off?" He couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice. The brunette had moved to the other side of the tent by now and kept his eyes firmly on the floor, unwilling to even look at him. Matt sighed and started moving towards him.

Immediately, Tai jumped back further. "Don't come any closer!"

Matt was confused. _What the hell is wrong with this idiot now? _"What happened? Don't try to tell me you weren't enjoying that."

"It's not a question of whether I was enjoying it or not," Tai forced himself to meet charged blue eyes, his cheeks flushed in anger and excitement. He couldn't even try to deny he enjoyed Matt's attentions, not when he'd had his legs spread under the blond and practically begging for more. But as much as he'd wanted to let the blond continue, his pride would not let him. "You think people like me are less intelligent, less worthy, less _human_ than people like you."

Matt could feel a headache coming on – this argument again. It made him want to beat Tai until he saw reason. His desire for the brunette clashed with his anger at the shorter man; he was left exhausted, enrage, and humming with unsatisfied lust all at once. It was not a good feeling and he knew if he stayed in this private space with Tai, he'd end up doing something regrettable.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this again." He left the brunette in the tent and left to see one of the company whores, something he hated doing. Usually, he'd prefer to send message for one of his lovers to come up and see him but that might take up to an hour and right now, he needed to get away from Tai fast.

Tai fumed silently as he moved to the cot and laid down, too angry to sleep. The nerve of that guy! He hadn't even tried to defend his beliefs – as if Tai wasn't worthy of any explanations! Well, he'd show that idiot. This was the last time he'd let that big blond bastard touch him ever again.

_**W-A-R**_

Tai woke the next morning to the sound of a woman moaning – _whaa… what's happening?_ He sleepily blinked his eyes then looked over in the general direction where the noise was coming from. It took him a moment to understand what he was seeing but when he finally did, he bolted upright in the cot unable to believe what was happening RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM. For the SECOND TIME. IN LESS THAN 12 hours.

A slim young woman with straight black hair and skin as pale as the moon was on her back, moaning like a two-bit hooker with her legs wrapped tightly around Matt as the blond fucked her hard on the bed. Tai realized somewhat belated that Matt was watching him and when brown eyes met blue, the scumbag had the audacity to wink at him mockingly.

Oh. My. God. Tai immediately lay back down, turning his back to the scene and pulling his pillow over his head to drown out the noises. But unfortunately, he could still hear the creaking of the bed as Matt picked up his pace.

"Mmmmm, yes! Ma… Maaa! MMMmmmm….. Maa Maaaa —aaaaaaaattttt….."

Did the bitch not realize she sounded like a bleating goat? How could Matt find this attractive?

" yesssssss…. Just like that … ooooh you're so haaaaaaaaaaaardddd…." What the hell? Didn't she know that someone else was in the tent with them? And even if they had been alone, her voice would easily carry over to the guards. What a shameless slut.

It seemed to last for eternity; finally, he heard them both get out of the bed and heard the woman throw on some clothes and slip out the tent.

"So it's going to be like this, is it?" Tai sat up and asked furiously after the whore had left the tent. Matt was still bare-chested but he had pulled his pajamas from last night back on. "You're going to fuck any dirty hooker you find while I'm sleeping 5 feet away."

The blond got out of bed and pulled on his uniform. His voice was frigid when he finally replied, "I'd rather be fucking you but you haven't given me that option." Easily avoiding the glass jug Tai hurled at his head, he stepped outside.

"I have work to do. Stay in the tent until I get back."


End file.
